The Origin of Eileen, the Birthday Girl
by KimDWil71
Summary: In this story, we learn about how Eileen became known as the Birthday Girl. I based this story on my theory of how Eileen got her powers and based off of two of my previous stories, where Eileen tells Wordgirl about how she got her powers. I don't own any charaters from Wordgirl but I own the other residents of Turnmantown.


The Origin of Eileen, 

The Birthday Girl

(It is the year 1997, in a small hospital in the small city, known as Turnmantown, a couple welcome their first and only child.)

Eileen's Mom: Honey, you should see our new daughter. She's so precious and beautiful.

Eileen's Dad: That she is. Hello there. So what do you think we should name her?

Eileen's Mom: How about Eileen? You told me that you wanted to name our first daughter after your favorite grandmother.

Eileen's Dad: That's so right. Eileen it is then. How about it, Baby Girl? Do you like the name 'Eileen'? (Eileen opens her eyes and yawns.) Yeah, she likes it.

(After a few days in the hospital, Eileen is brought home for the first time.)

Eileen's Mom: This is your new home, Eileen.

Eileen's Dad: Welcome home.

Eileen's Mom: I'm just going to feed her and then I'll let her take a nap.

Eileen's Dad: Ok. I'll be out in the garage.

(Soon, Eileen's parents are settling into parenting life.)

(Two years go by and Eileen is growing into a very happy child with two loving parents who care for and love her very much.)

(Today, they are going to Turnman's Pond to have a picnic, like they've done many times in the past two years, since she was born.)

Eileen's Mom: So, I'm going to set up here and you can take her to the pond or to the 's Dad: Ok. Let's go, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: Coming Daddy. I want to go to the pond.

Eileen's Dad: Ok. Let's go. But don't run to far ahead! (She begins to run far ahead of her father and she gets to the pond before he does.)

Birthday Girl: I got here before you did, Daddy. I win.

Eileen's Dad: (Trying to catch his breath.) You sure did, Sweetheart. (But as he looks around, he sees several men dumping a green-looking chemical into the pond.) Eileen, don't touch that pond! (But his warning comes too late as she, not only put her hands into the water, but she had also drank some of it.) (He then throws his hands in the air, out of frustration.) Oh great! Eileen, are you ok?

Birthday Girl: I don't feel so good. I feel sick, Daddy. (She then moans in pain as she holds onto her stomach.)

(Then her father walks over to the men who were dumping the toxic chemicals into the water and confronts them.)

Eileen's Dad: Excuse me, just what do you think you are doing?

Thug #1: What's it to you?

Eileen's Dad: I saw you dumping some toxic chemicals into our pond and not only is that illegal, but it's hazardous to the community! My daughter just drank the water and got sick!

Thug #2: That's not our problem! And just mind your business!

Eileen's Dad: I'm not going to stand around and let you do this! I'm going to call the authorites on you people!

Thug #2: Is that so?

Eileen's Dad: Yes, that's so.

(Just as Eileen's dad takes out his cell phone, to call the cops, the two thugs grab him.)

Thug #1: You won't be calling anyone, Do-gooder!

(While this is going on, Eileen is standing by the pond, watching the two men hurt her father.)

Birthday Girl: DADDY!

Eileen's Dad: Eileen, run to your mom! Hurry!

Birthday Girl: Daddy!

(She starts to run back to her mother, but turns back around and watches as the two men shoot her father and then throw his body into the green toxic pond.)

(The two men then begin to chase Eileen, as she is running back to where her mother is.)

Thug #1: There you are!

Eileen's Mom: (She then grabs her daughter and protects her from the two men.) Who are you and what do you want?

Thug #2: Are you going to tell what happened here? (He points a gun at both Eileen and her mother.)

Eileen's Mom: (Hugging tighter onto her daughter.) No, we won't! Please, don't hurt us!

Thug #1: We won't do anything if you don't tell!

Birthday Girl: (Pointing at the two men, she bravely yells at them.) You hurt my daddy! I don't wike you.

Thug #1: You better tell your brat here to not talk back to us!

Eileen's Mom: (In a scared tone.) Eileen, don't talk to them like that. (She continues to protect her daughter as best she can.)

Thug #2: We'll go now, but if we find out that you called the authorites on us, we'll track you down and murder both you and your child! Understand?!

Eileen's Mom: (In a scared tone of voice.) Yes Sir. We understand. (She now has tears of fear in her eyes.) (And now Eileen is crying as well.) You're going to really hurt my baby?

Thug #1: We will kill anyone, children included!

(They then walk away from Eileen and her mom.)

(Later, after getting their things together, Eileen's mom calls the police, and lying to them, she tells them that her husband fell into the pond and died drowning and the wound is from some rocks.)

Birthday Girl: Mommy, why did you tell the powice a fib? You said fibbing was wong.

Eileen's Mom: I'm sorry, Eileen. I only told them that lie because I'm protecting you and I from those men. They said they would kill us if we told on them and I don't want them to hurt you. But, you should know that you should never tell a fib for any other reason. Ok?

Birthday Girl: Ok Mommy. Mommy, I feel sick. (She then vomits on the ground.)

Eileen's Mom: Ok, I'll take you to the hospital.

(Later, at the hospital, Eileen is being treated for toxic radiation.)

(When they go into the examination room, they are greeted by Dr. Victor Parker.)

Dr. Parker: Hello, Ma'am. This must be Eileen. How are you today?

Birthday Girl: I'm sick, Mister.

Dr. Parker: I see that. Thank goodness you got her here in time.

Eileen's Mom: Will you be able to help her?

Dr. Parker: We'll do our best, Ma'am.

(After a few minutes of examination.)

Eileen's Mom: So, is she ok?

Dr. Parker: Um, she's going to need to remain in the hospital for several months. That's how long it'll be to clean the toxic chemicals out of her system.

Eileen's Mom: I see. Thanks for telling me. (She then turns to her child and bends down to her level.) Eileen, Mommy was told by the doctor that you're going to have to stay here so you can get better.

Birthday Girl: Can't you stay with me, Mommy?

Eileen's Mom: I'm sorry, Eileen. I can't stay. I have to go home. But I'll be back to see you everyday that you're in the hospital. Ok?

Birthday Girl: Ok Mommy.

Eileen's Mom: But, I'll give you something as a good luck charm and I want you to keep it with you always.

Birthday Girl: Ok Mommy.

(At this point, Eileen's mom gives her a kitty necklace.)

Eileen's Mom: Here you go, Eileen. This is for you, Baby.

Birthday Girl: Thank you, Mommy. Is this mine?

Eileen's Mom: Yes, it's yours. I must head home now. I'll be back later tonight. I love you, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: I love you too, Mommy. And tank you for the necwace.

(Eileen and her mom kiss good-bye and her mother heads home to arrange the funeral for her murdered husband.)

(A few days later, after her husband's funeral, Eileen's mom heads to the hospital, like she's done for the past few days, to visit her daughter.)

Eileen's Mom: Hi Eileen, how are you doing today?

Birthday Girl: I'm ok, Mommy. But I still have my necwace that you gave me.

Dr. Parker: Hello there. I'm glad to see you, Ma'am.

Eileen's Mom: How is she doing?

Dr. Parker: She's still a long way away from recovery and I think you shouldn't keep coming back everyday.

Eileen's Mom: But she's my child and I love her. I told her that would come and see her everyday.

Dr. Parker: Well, I think she'll be ok without you coming everyday. And you need to get on with your life. I don't know if she'll ever recover from this fully. In fact, she may not even survive too long.

Eileen's Mom: Well, if that's the case, maybe I should treat everyday as if it was her birthday. Each day she's alive, it will be her birthday, as if it's her last.

Dr. Parker: That's great. Now I need for you to go home and let us take care of her. Ok?

Eileen's Mom: Ok. (She then turns to Eileen.) Eileen, Mommy is going away now and I'll be back later.

Birthday Girl: Will you come back tomowwow, Mommy?

Eileen's Mom: No, the doctor says that I'm interfering with your treatment and that I should wait to come back in a month or so.

Birthday Girl: No Mommy, don't go away! (She then begins to cry.)

Eileen's Mom: I'm sorry, Baby. I have to go now and let the doctor take care of you. I love you very much and I want you to get better.

Birthday Girl: (Still upset.) Ok Mommy. I wove you too.

(Eileen's mother leaves and doesn't come back for a few more months.)

(A few months later, Eileen's mother is called back to the hospital by Dr. Parker.)

Dr. Parker: I'm glad to see you, Ma'am.

Eileen's Mom: So, do you have any news on Eileen's health?

Dr. Parker: We tried our best to help her, but it seems that the toxic chemicals are now a part of her system and it's very likely that she'll die someday. I don't know when.

Eileen's Mom: Is it possible for me to take her home? If she's going to die someday, I think she should be with her family.

Dr. Parker: Ok. You may take her home. But if anything happens, let me know.

Eileen's Mom: I will, thanks. Let's go home, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: Ok Mommy. Can we go to the park?

Eileen's Mom: You can do whatever you like, Eileen. Everyday will be like your birthday.

Birthday Girl: Ok.

(Later that day, Eileen and her mother go to the park and have a picnic and play at the playground.)

(Over the next few months, Eileen and her mom do everything together.)

(She even takes Eileen to visit her father, who's now buried in Turnmantown Cemetery.)

Eileen's Mom: Do you want to put the flowers down on Daddy's grave?

Birthday Girl: Ok Mommy. (She then puts some flowers down on her father's grave.) Hi Daddy. I miss you and I wove you.

Eileen's Mom: We both miss you.

(Two months later, it is now Eileen's real 3rd birthday and she and her mother are out shopping for a very special birthday present.)

Birthday Girl: (She sees a tea party set in the window of a child's furniture store.) Mommy, can I have that?

Eileen's Mom: Sure, it doesn't appear to be too expensive. Let's buy it. (They walk into the store and up to the store clerk.) Excuse me, my daughter would like that tea party set.

Store Clerk: The one in the window?

Eileen's Mom: Yes please.

Store Clerk: I don't think she's old enough for it.

Eileen's Mom: Please, it's my daughter's birthday and she had always wanted that one.

Store Clerk: I'm sorry, but I don't think it's right for someone her age.

Birthday Girl: (She had heard the lady in the store say that she couldn't have it and she becomes mad.) I said that I want it! It's MINE! MINE! MINE! (Then all of the sudden, Eileen grows bigger and her skin turns green.)

Store Clerk: Oh my! Here, you can have it!

Eileen's Mom: Oh My Gosh! Eileen, what happened to you?

Birthday Girl: She made me mad!

Eileen's Mom: I see that.

(They then purchase the tea set and Eileen returns to normal and after returning home, her mother rushes her back to the hospital.)

Dr. Parker: (He sees them both rushing into the hospital.) Is there something wrong?

Eileen's Mom: (In an alarming voice.) I don't know what those toxic chemicals did, but it made my daughter turn into a giant green monster-sized girl when she didn't get what she wanted.

Dr. Parker: Hmmm, this sounds serious. It seems that maybe she developed some kind of mutation from the chemicals in the pond.

Eileen's Mom: You mean that my child is a mutant?

Dr. Parker: It seems to be the case. And I would recommend that you put her into an institution for her safety and the safety of others.

Eileen's Mom: WHAT?! I'm not putting my child into an institution! She's not some kind of freak! She only seems to do it when she doesn't get her way. All I have to do is to do whatever she wants and she'll remain normal size.

Dr. Parker: I don't think that'll work too well. I think she'll be better off in an institution. Her condition will be interesting to the world of science.

Eileen's Mom: What? Don't you have any decency? She's just a child, not a specimen!

Dr. Parker: Ma'am, I'm going to order you to hand her over so that she can be studied.

Eileen's Mom: Oh! No way! Come on, Eileen.

(Meanwhile, while they are having this discussion, Dr. Parker is mentoring a new science student, who is now listening to the conversation.)

(He then sees the young mother and her small daughter leaving the hospital and he becomes concerned by the conversation that he heard.)

(Then he sees Dr. Parker coming back into the back room.)

Steven Boxleitner: What were you planning to do that little girl?

Dr. Parker: I was going to study her and see how she developed a mutation from those toxic chemicals that should've killed her.

Steven Boxleitner: But isn't she just a little girl?

Dr. Parker: That shouldn't matter. Science is all that matters. I thought I taught you that, Steven.

Steven Boxleitner: Yes, but I was beginning to think that may not be right.

Dr. Parker: Steve, I'm your mentor and you shouldn't question the mentor.

Steven Boxleitner: But…? You know what, I don't think I want you to be my mentor anymore. I've learned a lot from you and now I'm ready to get my own lab. I'm going back to my town of Fair City and setting up my own lab and I'm not going to focus only on science. People are just as important as science.

Dr. Parker: That's why you'll never be as good a scientist as I am.

Steven Boxleinter: I beg to differ. (With that, he moves out of Dr. Parker's lab and back to Fair City, where he continues his college education and later opens up his own lab.)

(For over the next few years, Eileen and her mom continue to try to live as peacefully as possible and Eileen's mom continues to let Eileen celebrate her birthday everyday because she knows that is when Eileen is the most happiest.)

(Eileen is now starting Kindergarten, but unlike her mother, the teacher doesn't let Eileen celebrate her birthday everyday.)

(At first, Eileen is ok with this, but after a few more years.)

(Eileen is now 10 and she is playing with her best friends, Janey and Penny.)

Janey: Hi Eileen, want to play with us?

Birthday Girl: Ok. Today's my birfday you know.

Janey: (Sighs and rolls her eyes.) Whatever, Eileen.

Penny: Come on, let's play.

(After playing for a few minutes, Eileen sees a doll that belongs to Penny.)

Birthday Girl: Can I pway with your doll, Penny-Wenny?

Penny: Um, sure I guess.

Janey: You know you should stop with the baby talk, Eileen. We're not babies anymore.

Birthday Girl: But my mommy wikes it.

Janey: Yeah well, no one else does.

Penny: I have to go now. Can I have my doll back?

Birthday Girl: No. It's mine now. You gave it to me.

Penny: No I didn't. I let you play with it. Now I need it back.

Birthday Girl: Well, ok.

(Two days later, at school.)

(Janey and Penny are sitting with some other kids when Eileen comes to join them.)

Janey: Eileen, Penny and I had decided that we don't want you to hang with us anymore.

Birthday Girl: Why not, Janey-Waney?

Janey: That's the reason. You sound too babyish and you try to steal our toys.

Penny: And I don't think anyone else wants to be friends with you either.

Birthday Girl: Is that so? (She becomes upset.) Well, you're my fweinds. MINE! MINE! MINE! (She then grows bigger and green and is now upset because her friends have decided to stop being friends with her.)

(This causes everyone in the lunchroom to scream and run out of the school building.)

(Later, Eileen shrinks back to normal and is taken to the principal's office where her mother is called.)

Eileen's Mom: Mr. Owens. I'm sorry that my daughter did that in the lunch room. I will pay whatever damages she did.

Mr. Owens: Not this time, Ma'am. Your daughter's been doing this for the past few years since being a student here. I got a call from a certain Dr. Parker and he says that he knows about her condition and that he recommends that she be put into an institution. I will recommend that you take him up on his offer. She's too dangerous to be running around free. One day, she could kill someone.

Eileen's Mom: But if I do that, he may in fact kill her.

Mr. Owens: I see your concern about that. But under these circumstances, it leaves me with no choice but to expel your daughter from our school. You will either have to have her go to school in another town, I highly doubt they would be able to put up with her as well, hire a tutor or home school her.

Eileen's Mom: I see. Well then. It was nice knowing you all. Eileen and I are going to leave this town and go somewhere where they'll accept her, despite her mutation. (She then stands up and walks out of the principal's office and she sees Eileen sitting on a bench.) Let's go, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: I'm sowwy, Mommy.

Eileen's Mom: It's not your fault, Eileen. You had been exposed to highly toxic chemicals and developed a mutation that isn't very controllable. And your exposure was not your fault at all. But no one here seems to be able to get past that and they aren't very tolerable of people like you. So you and I are going to leave Turnmantown and go to another city where we will be accepted.

Birthday Girl: What town is that?

Eileen's Mom: It's called Fair City. And it has a very nice school and the kids are very nice. They even have their own super hero.

Birthday Girl: A super hero? Wet's go, Mommy!

(A week later, Eileen and her mom are on their way to Fair City, which is not too far from Turnmantown, but is very different.)

(It is much bigger and seems to have more to do.)

(Eileen is looking out the window as they pass through town, on their way to their new house, which looks like a large dollhouse.)

Eileen's Mom: Do you like our new house?

Birthday Girl: I wove it, Mommy. Mommy, do you have a probwem with how I speak?

Eileen's Mom: No. You sound cute like that. And I love you very much.

Birthday Girl: I wove you too, Mommy.

(From then on, Eileen and her mom live in Fair City. Eileen meets new friends, like Violet, Becky, and Scoops, who accept her, despite her mutation and super powers.)

(She even sort of becomes friends with the town's super heros, Wordgirl and Huggy.)

(And she also becomes one of the many villains in town.)

(But six times a year, Eileen and her mom return to Turnmantown to visit her father's grave.)

The End…


End file.
